The present invention relates to a screwdriver for bone screws, especially for compression screws and locking screws on a bone nail. More particularly the invention relates to a flexible screw driver for use in surgery.
From DD 238 724 A1, a medical screwdriver is known, which embraces a screw head with positive and non-positive fit.
From DE 101 18 570 A1, a surgical drill is known, the shaft of which has a central longitudinal bore for a fibre-optical position transmitting device. The shaft of the drill has a clutch, upon which a drill head can be placed, a flexible shaft portion made from coiled spring steel directly adjoining to the clutch and a rigid shaft portion connected to the flexible shaft portion. A longitudinal continuous bore extends through the shaft with the rigid and the flexible shaft portions, into which bore a position transmitting device is introduced. Further, in DE 101 18 570 A1 it is proposed to insert a screwdriver or another tool into the clutch. With this drill, it has proven to be disadvantageous because it is hard to manipulate, especially when used as a screwdriver, and that it is difficult to clean after using thus requiring considerable expenditure of work.